Are we lost?
by Dean Winchester Rocks
Summary: Elena and Caroline get stranded on a mysterious Island after winning spring break tickets to Sydney. They get stuck with the Lost gang and have to survive. Can Caroline keep her vampire life secret? Sawyer/Caroline. Elena/Jack Eventual Kate/Jack
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is a story I have been wanting to do for awhile. But I was afraid of posting. But I am glad I can finally gain confidence in posting. I hope it is received well. As always Characters are not owned by me but CW and ABC.

Elena could smell the smoke as she opened her eyes and stared up to the sky. It was a nice blue sky with clouds and she began to groan feeling a headache going on in her head. She felt pain but tried to fight threw it as she put her hand on her head and sat up looking around.

Her senses finally started to work when she first heard the screaming. She sat up finally looking around in a daze and confused on where she was at. When she finally took in her surroundings in she was in shock.

She was on a beach. A beach that was filled with wreckage from the jet that she had been flying on from spring break. 'Note to self. Never fly again.' Elena said making a mental note. She looked on seeing the middle of the plane was intact but was missing the cockpit and the tail end. Elena tried to focus on the empty spot on the beach where the tail end of the plane should have been. Then here eyes widened when she began to look for her friend Caroline.

"Caroline?" Elena began to yell as panic began to go threw her body. She began to run around the beach looking for her vampire friend." Caroline?" She yelled coughing threw the smoke.

"ELENA." A voice from the distance yelled and Elena looked up in relief to see her best friend running up to her. Blood on her shoulder but she seemed fine. She could heal fast unlike her. She ran towards her and hugged Caroline as Carline was scared stiff.

"Elena. What's going on. We crashed. Holy crap were stuck on a Island and we crashed." Caroline said.

"Caroline. Caroline. Look at me." Elena said putting her hands on her friends face and looked at her.

"Everything is going to be alright ok? Let's just be thankful that were alive ok?" She said and Caroline nodded at her friend's logic.

"HEY, YOU TWO GET OVER HERE AND GIVE ME A HAND."

Elena could barely hear the voice yelling over the still working engine but she managed to see the man that was yelling to them. He was waving over to her and Caroline in a frantic motion and Elena looked over at Caroline.

"Come on let's help." Elena said and Caroline nodded running with Elena with several other men that had heard the call for help, looking at the jagged piece of metal attached the wheel. Elena and Caroline tried to find a spot to grab and help them lift the engine off a injured man. Elena looked up at the man in the suit waiting for the signal. She thought she recognized him but couldn't put it anywhere.

'OK ON THE COUNT OF THREE LIFT." The man in the suit yelled over the engine. "ONE, TWO THREE." The man said and Elena and Caroline began to lift with the others to get the engine off the poor man. Caroline using a little extra strength thanks to her vampire powers as they managed to roll the poor man to safety. Caroline hovered over the man looking down at his wound trying to hold back her blood lust. She wish she could have helped healed the man but knew she couldn't do it in front of others. Elena looked up and smirked as she saw the man in the suit undo his tie and looped it around the man's leg making some sort of bandage.

'Please tell me that your a doctor.' Elena thought thinking how lucky they were to have one on the island.

"HELP" Elena's head shot around when she heard a woman's cry for help. She turned towards the water and stood up at the site of a very pregnant woman crawling away from the wreckage while holding her stomach making her wince. "OH GOD PLEASE HELP ME." She screamed and Elena couldn't take it anymore. She went over to the man in the suit and pointed.

"Over there." Elena pointed to the pregnant lady and the man in the suit nodded looking down at Caroline.

"Can you watch him for me?" The man said and Caroline nodded. As Jack took off running with Elena and the other men.

"Wait what's your name?" Caroline yelled after the man in the suit.

"Jack." The man yelled back at Caroline as Caroline looked down at the injured man and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Your going to be ok. Just stay with me." She said her own fear now leaving for a moment. Concern now replacing her fear for this stranger's life. Once Elena and the others got to the pregnant woman she looked back at Jack and Jack's face reflected what Elena saw.

"Jack, I'm sorry, But I don't think that I can handle Delivering a baby." Elena said and Jack nodded. Jack stood up and looked over at Caroline and the man that they had pulled out and he could see the Engine they were under against was getting dangerously close to being ready to blow.

"Get your friend out of there that engine is about to blow." Jack yelled over the mayhem and Elena's eyes widened and began to run with another bald headed man towards Caroline.

"Caroline. We got to move him now." Elena said running up to Caroline helping her begin to lift the man up. The bald man began to help them and looked at the girls.

"My name is John by the way." Locke said

"My name is Elena. This is my friend Caroline. Can you believe that we were just on spring break?" She said and John smiled over at her sense of humor at the situation.

"I can believe that." He said and Elena was confused about that and just when she was about to ask him what he meant by that she heard Jack yelling.

"HEY, GET AWAY. IT'S ABOUT TO BLOW." Jack said running up to them waving for them to move back and Elena looked up at the engine and saw what he meant.

"Oh shit. Get down." Elena said and both Caroline and John covered the injured man as all four of them dropped to the ground just when the engine began to explode. Flaming metal began to rain down on top of them as Elena covered her head hoping the others were alright. She looked over at Caroline and Caroline looked back at her.

"Next time were staying home for spring break." Caroline said and Elena just nodded agreeing with her friend. She looked over to her left and saw that the man they had saved was alright and so was John. She sighed with relief and then just put her head in the sand and wondered what the hell she just gotten into.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""  
Elena's hands held onto the rails of the seat as the plane rattled a bit as she looked out the window. She could see the wing of the plane with a few clouds otherwise it was a perfect day.

"Ma'am are you alright?" A flight attendant asked as she could tell that Elena was nervous. Elena looked up at the woman and smiled.

"Oh yes I am. Just trying to get use to the flying." Elena told her. "First time flying?" The woman asked and Elena smiled.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked looking down at her drink and taking a sip of it grimacing at the taste.

"Is that taste bad?" The older woman asked and Elena laughed.

"No, It's fine it's just. Not that strong enough." She said and the flight woman smiled and handed something out of her pocket and put a finger to her lips when Elena looked at her surprised. It was a little bottle of Alcohol.

"Don't tell anybody I gave you this. But this will help. I could get fired if they knew I served drinks to a under age woman." She said and Elena smiled at her taking the bottle and put it in her purse.

"Trust me. I am very good at keeping secrets." Elena said and the flight attendant smiled at her and walked off leaving Elena alone. When the plane shook again Elena took out the bottle in her purse and poured it in her small drank and took another sip. 'Much better.' Elena said as she leaned her head back against the seat.

"It's my first time too." A woman said to Elena's left and Elena looked over and saw a older black woman sitting next to her and she smiled at her.

"I'm traveling with my husband to Sydney." She said and Elena smiled at the older woman.

"Then were in the same boat. I hate flying. But my friend insisted it since we won our tickets on a radio contest. Were heading to Sydney for spring break. I don't know how I am going to take two more flights. We have to go from Sydney to LA. And then La back to Mystic falls." Elena told her and Rose smiled.

"Want a tip? Just take a deep breath and tell yourself everything is going to be fine." The woman told her and Elena smiled with a nod as she was about to say something but another man ran past her with out a excuse me while a couple of flight attendants followed him.

"He is in a awful hurry." Rose commented and Elena nodded with a slight laugh. Caroline then returned sitting next to Elena.

"Some rude people. That one guy almost ran into me." Caroline said and Elena smiled at her friend. She was about to introduce Caroline to Rose when the plane suddenly shook violently. Rose took a look over at Elena.

"Everything is going to be OK." Elena told her when the plane shook again and suddenly a explosion was heard as people began to panic. Caroline quickly grabbed Elena's hand as the plane began to take a nose dive and oxygen masks came out of the ceiling.

"Oh my god this is it." Caroline screamed putting on the mask as Elena leaned her head back and took her other hand and put it on Rose's to comfort her before she blacked out. """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""  
After everything had settled down and all the survivors were helped. Elena sat down in the sand and sighed feeling very exhausted. Her toes curled into the sand and she looked out over the water. She managed to see Caroline being checked over by Jack and she began to wonder if anybody was coming to rescue them.

"Everything is going to be alright you know?" Elena heard lifting her head up to see a black woman standing above her looking down at her.

"Excuse me?" Elena asked a little surprised at her older woman smiled down at her and she reminded Elena of a older grandmother with kindness in her heart and then she recgonized her.

"Your the woman I sat next to on the plan." She said and the woman nodded.

"And your wondering if everything is going to be alright? Everything is going to be just fine." Rose said and Elena smirked up at her.

"That's what I said to you before all hell broke loose. I guess that I was wrong." She said with a sad face and the older woman sat next to her.

"Well thanks for trying to comfort me with my own words but.."

"If the truth comforts you in your time of need, Then that is great." The older woman said clutching her necklace around her neck. Elena noticed her sad look and then remembered something.

"Your husband. The one you told me about on your plane. Is he ok?" Elena asked now concerned for the old woman. The woman just smiled over at Elena.

"I don't know. He wasn't with me when I woke up. And he was at the tail end when it all happened." She said staring out into the ocean as Elena looked sad at that. The woman was so kind she didn't deserve anything to happen to her.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sure that he will be ok." She said putting a comforting hand on her back.

"Oh I know he is child. I have faith and I believe that he is alright." The woman said confidently and Elena couldn't help but smile at the older woman and gained some respect for the elder.

"What's your name? Mine is Elena." Elena said and Rose smiled back over at Elena.

"My name is Rose Elena. And thank you for your kind words." Rose said to her.

Elena nodded her head and looked back over to Caroline and saw her and a middle eastern looking man starting to pick up some fire wood around the beach. She got up and dusted her shorts off and looked over at Rose.

"Well Rose. I'm about to go help them out with the firewood and check on my friend. Want to come?" Elena asked and Rose just stared back out the water.

"I think that I will just stay here for awhile." Rose said and Elena looked concerned for her but just nodded respecting her wishes as she walked towards Caroline.

"Charlie we need more help with the fire. Nobody will see it if it isn't big enough." The middle eastern man said and Charlie nodded in agreement.

"Right, I'm on it. What's your name again?" Charlie asked "Sayid." The man answered back as Elena approached Caroline who was helping with the fire.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Elena asked putting her hands on her hips. Caroline smiled up at her and hugged her friend.

"Good just wish we would have stayed in the states." Caroline said and Elena laughed at her friends words.

"Tell me about it." She said walking over to Sayid and Charlie. "Sayid and Charlie right? My name is Elena and this is my friend Caroline." Elena pointed back to Caroline who walked with her. "We were wondering if we could help out with the fire situation.

"That would be greatly appreciated." Sayid smiled and shook Elena and Caroline's hand. "We will all head out into the jungle and bring back plenty of wood as we can get. We will split into groups to make it go faster." He said.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"You would think that they would come by now." Caroline muttered to Sayid as she tossed the last firewood into the fire. It was night now and they stood around the fire waiting for some hope. Elena wore a red tank top with white shorts. Her hair was in a bun. Caroline was in her yellow tank top with white shorts. Her blond hair was straightly curled.

"I was thinking the same thing. I can't imagine a single airline wouldn't be looking for there missing aircraft that never reported in and landed." Elena agreed with them. Something wasn't right about this. And she had a bad feeling about everything

"Especially when our plane happen to be carrying over three hundred people," Sayid agreed with them. "Something about all of this doesn't feel right."

Charlie looked back and forth between the three and shrugged before going back to drawing on the tape wrapped around her fingers. Caroline looked over at Charlie for a moment and walked over to him.

"Do I know you?" She asked and Charlie looked up at her with a hopeful smile.

"I sure hope you do." He said and Elena smirked at that. "I mean um. I don't know do you?" He blushed and Caroline was about to open her mouth about the comment but a loud roar silenced her. Everybody stood up when the roar sounded once again.

"What the hell was that?" Kate asked standing to her feet where she and Jack were talking by another small fire.

"That's not normal right?" Charlie asked as Elena and Caroline looked at each other.

'Oh god, Please not here. Why does it have to be here.' Elena thought to herself and Caroline was thinking the same thing. They all stared at the woods seeing something pretty large knocking over tall tree's while a loud roaring sounded.

"Did anybody just see that?" The pregnant girl asked in fear and Elena gulped knowing what the girl meant. 'Even a plane crash on a island I can't escape supernatural stuff.' Elena thought as Charlie walked up next to her eying the woods.

"Terrific." Charlie muttered under his breath which Elena and Caroline both agreed with him.

Author's note: Well what do you think? Sawyer of course will be introduced in the next chapter. And were going to have a fun bitchy fight scene between Caroline and Shannon in the next episode. I can see them not getting along especially with Shannon being lazy in the first couple of episodes. Hope you guys like it please review :) Also I can't help but thinking how Ian is in this show and Elena and Caroline might get Boone confused with Damon :)


	2. Chapter two

Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews and support last time. Warning this will be a short chapter but I promise to make it up the next chapter. Thank you again.

Elena sat on the beach and leaned back listening to the people talking around her as they tried to discuss what that roar was the night before. Nobody got enough sleep last night after that incident and neither did Elena. She was more concerned about getting her journal back from the main wreckage before somebody finds it and reads it.

The journal had all her secrets in there including stuff about Damon and Stefan as well as Caroline. If people found out what Caroline was on the island they would freak. She couldn't let that happen. She also decided not to tell Caroline at the moment since she didn't want to worry her friend who was in the middle of the discussion.

"Hey you guys know that it's getting pretty you know. Stinky in there." Hurley said pointing to the wreckage which made Elena perk her ears up with interest and suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Do you think we should do something about the you know. B-O-D-Y-S?" He asked. Elena tilted her head and looked at Caroline who shrugged as well.

"What you spelling man? you mean Bodies?" Michael asked

"That's B-O-D-I-E-S." Walt correct Hurley who was kind of insulted that Hurley thought that he would be effected by the word Bodies. Elena had to hold back a laugh at the kid's remark looking at poor Hurley. He had good intentions.

"Hang on a second. What are we talking about here?" Elena asked in confusion.

"The Fuselage. That sounds like a good idea." Sayid said turning back to Hurley and Elena who nodded in his agreement.

"What? No. They will deal with it when they get here." Shannon said as Caroline rolled her eyes in disgust and looked over at the Blond woman who since ever she got here had been doing her nails or laying out and not helping around. Caroline had enough of it and walked over to the little bimbo.

"When they get here?" Caroline scoffed with a short laughed and got into Shannon's face. "Listen here sweetie. We don't know when that will be or if there even coming. So right now, What we need to do is help ourselves. Now I don't know if you ever smelled a dead body before from your precious rich home in LA. But when they start to stink after a very long time. It attracts things. Like other wild animals." Caroline informed her as Shannon scoffed at her but Sayid interrupted before a fight happened.

"She's right. It can lure other wild animals into our camp which we don't need. You had a good idea Hurley." Sayid said and Shannon just mumbled something and Caroline smirked in triumph.

"How do you know so much about that stuff?" Charlie asked her as Caroline shrugged.

"My mom was the sheriff in the town me and Elena came from." She said suddenly getting sad knowing that her mother was probably freaking right now. Charlie nodded and just left her alone not wanting to push her any more further.

"Hey look if you guys need any help with the wreckage stuff. Hurley I will go with you." Elena volunteered surprising everybody and Hurley nodded.

"Sounds good are you sure that you can take the smell?" Hurley asked and Elena smiled at him.

"Why is that Hurley? Is it because I am a girl" She asked folding her arms trying to fight back a smile and Hurley shook his head quickly.

"Um no. Um no not at all, It's just. Um well." Hurley said and Elena laughed a bit.

"I'm just messing with you Hurley. I'm happy to help." Elena said and Hurley nodded getting her understanding.

"Right. Got you. Messing with me." He said causing everybody to smile even Sayid and Shannon. Just then Jack walked up to the group and sat down next to Shannon as he looked at the others.

"Me and Kate are about to go and see if we can find the cockpit in the woods. "See if we can find a transceiver to send a distress signal help the rescue team." Jack said as Shannon sent Caroline a smirk and grin and Caroline was tempted to tell the bitch that even if they did find a way to help the rescue team it wouldn't mean they were rescued. Caroline looked back out in the jungle blocking out Boone and Jack's conversation as she leaned into Elena and whispered.

"Doesn't he look like you know who?" Caroline asked pointing to Boone and Elena's eyes widened. She didn't recognize it before but Caroline was right and she was amazed and nodded.

"Your right. He does look like Damon." Elena said and Boone noticed them staring at him.

"Can I help you ladies?" He asked and Elena shook her head.

"No you just look like somebody we know where were from." Elena said and Boone rolled his eyes as Shannon sent Caroline a nasty look and Elena laughed.

"She does not like you." Elena whispered and Caroline smirked.

"She doesn't have vampire powers." Caroline said and Elena laughed. She looked over at the conversation and saw Charlie getting up to go with Jack.

"I'm coming too." Caroline said standing up and Elena looked at her. Caroline looked down at Elena and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm bored. I want to help out." She said and Elena nodded as Jack looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked and Caroline nodded.

"Yeah I mean. I'm bored sitting around here so I would like to help out." Caroline said as Jack looked back at Kate who shrugged.

"Come on. The more the better." Kate said as Caroline began to walk with her. "I'm Kate by the way." Kate said extending her hand to the Blonde.

"Caroline." Caroline said shaking Kate's hand and Elena watched Caroline go off with them and then stared back at the wreckage.

'Great. Now i can go threw the dead bodies to find my diary. Fun times. I rather go threw the haunted jungle.' She thought but knew this was the perfect time to go threw the wreckage when nobody was looking.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Caroline tried to keep her pace with Jack and the others as they climbed the huge hill towards the cockpit. Jack was carrying a cane to support his injury from the Crash but all she could think about was her mother. She began to wonder if she was alright and how upset she would be when Caroline went missing. They probably have news reports right now of Elena and Caroline. She was in the middle of those thoughts when Kate interrupted her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kate asked looking over at Charlie as Charlie smiled up at her.

"Sure. I have been waiting for you to ask me a question." Charlie said which made Caroline roll her eyes. He must have done that a lot to women. He did the same with her. "Have we met some place before?" Kate asked and Charlie looked up at her.

"No I don't think so." Charlie said and Kate nodded. "I look familiar don't I?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah you do." Kate said trying to think of where she saw him from. Now that Kate had mentioned Caroline began to recognize him and tried to think as well.

"Can't put your finger on it?" Charlie asked

"No I can't." Kate said which Charlie smirked.

"Ever heard of Drive shaft?" Charlie asked the two women.

"I have heard of the band Drive shaft but." Kate began but Charlie cut her off.

"That's us. Well me. Drive shaft." Charlie explained and the two women stopped.

"You all everybody. You all everybody." Charlie began to sing but Caroline stopped him.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that your in Drive Shaft?" Caroline said in a disbelief look and Charlie nodded showing her the ring.

"Yeah that's us. See the ring Second tour of Finland. Never heard of Drive Shaft?" Charlie asked

"The band?" Kate asked

"Yeah the Band." Charlie said.

"You were in Drive Shaft?" Caroline asked and Charlie nodded.

"I am in Drive Shaft. I play bass." He said proudly.

"Seriously? Your not pulling my leg." Caroline said and Charlie nodded.

"Yeah seriously. Track three. I do backing Vocals." Charlie said and Caroline screamed happily like a fan girl as Kate chuckled in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? My friend Bonnie would freak if she was here. She was your biggest fan. We use to listen to you guys on sleepovers. Me and Elena. God wait till Elena here's about this." Caroline said.

"Really? Bonnie huh? Do you have her number? Maybe I can give her a call and sign a cd of her's when we get back." Charlie began as Jack walked up to them.

"Hey." Jack said

"You ever hear of Drive shaft?" Kate asked Jack as he looked at Charlie a bit annoyed at the situation.

"You all, Everybody. You all everybody." He said stopping when he saw Jack's look.

"We got to keep moving before nightfall." Jack said as he walked off and Kate followed him. Caroline looked over at Charlie and smiled.

"You guys were good." Caroline said as she began to follow Kate and Jack.

"They are good. Were still together. Were in the middle of a comeback." Charlie yelled after her trying to keep up. During the middle of the hike it began to pour down rain as Jack, Kate, Charlie and Caroline looked up at the sky when it started to pour rain.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Caroline complained as she followed Jack and Kate and Charlie looked around.

"Guys. Is this normal? I mean for day to turn into night? Rain like this out of nowhere? End of the world type weather?" Charlie asked as he followed the group. They hiked a little more in the rain until Jack came to a stop. Caroline could see where he was staring and looked up in the tree. Sure enough the cockpit was there and was leaning against the tree.

"Alright. Let's do this." Jack said making his way towards the cockpit.

Author's note: Again sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter will be longer and a chase scene. Please like always review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note. Thank you once again for supporting me. This is going to be only Caroline in this chapter. Elena will come next chapter.

Caroline followed Jack and the others up to the cockpit as they made there way towards the front of the wreckage. Once they got inside they could see that it was a long climb towards the cockpit of the plane and Caroline sighed.

"Of course. Nothing can be that simple." She said holding on to one of the seats.

"Come on. Let's get this trans." Charlie begin trying to think of the word.

"Transceiver." Jack reminded him.

"Transceiver thing and get out of here." Charlie said and the others agreed with his logic.

"Follow me." Jack said as he began to take lead and they made the hard climb up to the cock pit. Caroline struggled to grab a hold of the chairs just like everybody else did but her vampire strength made it easier for her. But she didn't want to show off much in front of the others. When they made it finally half way there Kate began to slip reaching for a chair and Caroline caught her just in time before she fell.

"Thanks." Kate said as she continued the climb and Caroline nodded.

"No problem." She said reaching for the next seat. She tried to think of other things to keep her mind off of the climb. Things like cheer leading and what Rebekah was probably doing to the squad right now. 'God she is probably running it to the ground.' She thought helping Charlie up a bit as they finally reached the cockpit door.

Jack looked around for something to break it down and grabbed a fire extinguisher. He pounded it on the door trying to get it open. Caroline wished she could use her vampire strength to help but she couldn't which made this suck much more. Jack finally managed to get the door open but not before a body of a pilot fell out of the cockpit causing Kate and Caroline to scream as making Charlie gasp and fall backwards but managed to hang on.

"Is everybody ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah were fine." Kate said looking to Caroline and Charlie.

"You guys alright?" She asked and Caroline nodded.

"Yeah were just great." Charlie said. Jack managed to get into the cockpit finally and helped Caroline and Kate get inside with him.

"I'll just stay out here." Charlie called to them making his way towards the bathroom.

"So what does this transceiver look like?" Caroline asked a bit out of breath as Jack climbed into a seat looking around the cockpit.

"It's kind of like a walkie talkie." Jack explained as Caroline and Kate began to look for it. As kate made her way to the front seat the pilot suddenly began to gasp for air and with that she fell back shocked as the other two were. The pilot began to gasp for breath.

Caroline could smell the blood on his forehead and fought back the lust for blood like she had been since she turned. She shook it off and began to get concerned for him.

"Hey? Can you hear me?" Jack asked moving towards him. The man still trying to catch his breath nodded as Jack looked over to Caroline.

"I need that water." Jack said pointing to the water that was next to her and she handed Jack the water.

"Here. Here you go." Jack said bring the bottle to the man's lips and making him drink the water as the pilot took it with no resist.

"How many survived?" The pilot asked still trying to get his surroundings in.

"At least 48." Jack replied. "Listen I am a doctor does anything feel broken?" Jack asked.

"No. No. Just my head's a little dizzy that is all." He said and Jack nodded.

"You probably suffered a concussion." Jack said looking at the man's eyes

"How long has it been?" He asked

"Sixteen hours." Jack said still looking him over.

"Sixteen?" The man asked as he looked around finally and saw Caroline and Kate there and he looked up at Jack.

"Six hours in. Our radio went out. No one could see us. We turned back to land in Fiji. By the time we hit the turbulence. We were a thousand miles off course." He said and Jack looked over at Caroline and Kate and both women had the same look as he did. Relaxation hit there faces as they knew now that nobody was coming. They were on there own.

"There looking for us in the wrong place." Caroline said and the pilot nodded.

"I'm sorry." The pilot said and Jack shook his head.

"Hey it's not your fault. You managed to save our life's." Jack said and the pilot looked around.

"We have a transceiver." The pilot said and Jack smiled.

"Good. Good. We were hoping for that." Jack said. As the pilot began to move he held him down.

"You shouldn't try to move." Jack said and the pilot shook his head.

"No. I'm fine. The receiver is right there." He pointed to it and Kate leaned over and got the reciever and handed it to the pilot. The pilot began to try and dial out but nothing was picking up. He shook his head looking at Jack.

"It's not working." He said and Jack nodded looking around the plane.

"Where's Charlie?" He asked. Caroline began to look around and went back to find Charlie to see that he was gone. She looked confused until the bathroom door busted open and she screamed turning around and glaring at Charlie.

"Dammit Charlie you scared me." She said and Charlie smiled.

"What?" He asked her.

"What were you doing in the bathroom?" Caroline asked and Charlie looked at her with a smile.

"Can't a guy go to the bathroom?" Charlie asked and Caroline looked at him with a 'Are you serious? look.' That's when everybody heard the sound of the monster from the other night.

"Oh no." Caroline said looking at Charlie.

"What the hell was that?" The pilot asked. Jack looked around and then looked back at Caroline.

"Caroline. Charlie." He whispered and Charlie and Caroline began to make there way slowly towards the cockpit as they could hear more roaring and what sounded like giant footsteps being heard outside.

"It's right outside." Kate whispered.

"What? What's right outside?" The pilot asked but Jack shushed him. The footsteps continued as a dark shadow loomed over the plane and then disappeared. Jack made his way over to the window and began to rub the steam off of the plane to look outside for it. The others followed suit trying to catch a peak at the creature.

The pilot meanwhile saw a opening in the cockpit and he began to peak his head outside to see if he could see it. Caroline was watching him when all the sudden a roar was heard and the man was suddenly lifted up as he screamed and Caroline began to scream along with Kate at the scene.

The man shook and was slammed against the plane violently and then finally pulled out of the cockpit. A few seconds later blood spilled the windows of the plane. Caroline just stood there in fear and shock as her body shooked. She had came across werewolf's and vampires and witches in mystic falls. But nothing like this.

"What the hell was that?" Charlie asked in a panic tone. All of the sudden the plane began to shook and roll as Kate and Caroline screamed trying to get to there feet.

"Go. Go get out of here." Jack began to usher them out to the front as he reached for the receiver. Caroline watched him and grabbed onto him.

"Come on leave it." She said and Jack managed to grab the receiver just in time as he began to make his way out front with the others. The plane slammed to the ground knocking the four off of there feet. Caroline quickly recovered and began to run as well as Kate, Charlie and Jack as they began to run from the plane and hopefully the creature. They were running for awhile when Charlie fell and tripped getting his leg caught in a couple of tree branches as he fell to the ground he looked up.

"Hey help." Charlie said as Caroline stopped turning around to see him trapped and hearing the monster coming. She looked back to see Jack running with Kate and then turned around to help Charlie running over to him as she slid down and began to untie the branches from the trees. She heard the monster coming and saw a small cave nearby. She finally managed to get the branches going and she pulled him up.

"Alright. Come on run." She said grabbing his hand and running with him to the small cave as they began to hide in there so the monster couldn't see them. Caroline held onto Charlie closely as they were trying to be quiet because they could hear the monster outside the cave. Caroline closed her eyes and began to count just like she did when she was a little kid when she was scared of lightening like her dad tought her.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five." """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""  
After the rain had stopped ten minutes later Caroline and Charlie finally emerged from there hiding spot and began to walk around. Caroline was still shaking as well as Charlie as she was looking around still looking out for the creature.

"Listen. Um. I wanted to thank you for coming back for me." Charlie said and Caroline looked over at him.

"You don't have to thank me. It was nothing." She said running a hand threw her dirty hair and Charlie nodded.

"Yes I do. Nobody has ever come back for me before." He said seeing something in the water he pointed.

"What's that?" Charlie asked and Caroline looked down as she saw a set of silver pilot wings in the water and she bent down to pick it up. She looked up in the tree trying to see if she can find the pilot.

"It's the pilot." Jack said as he and Kate made there way towards them. Caroline smiled at them glad to see that they were OK as she walked towards them.

"Did you see it?" Caroline asked and Jack shook his head.

"No it was right behind me and I dove into the bushes." He said

"And I went into some tall tree's." Kate told her.

"Uh guys." Charlie began looking up at the tree as the others followed his looked up seeing the body of the pilot in a tall tree with a limb coming out of his stomach.

"What kind of creature can do that?" Charlie asked. Caroline was thinking the same thing.

"Were in deep trouble." Caroline said.

Author's note: I hope that you liked it. I had a little problem posting this today so I apologize. Thank you for reading still.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn." Elena shouted, Slamming the last of the overhead compartments shut. She balled up her fists, breathing slowly in and out in an effort to keep her anger at bay.

"Screw this." Elena muttered as she stalked forward, stopping at one of the airline chairs and letting loose. She ran her hand threw her face and hand and collapsed on one of the chairs. Everything was taking it's toll on her. The smell of the dead people around her. The idea of being stuck on this island and not being able to see Jeremy again. Not seeing him graduate or have kids. What would he do with out his big sister? What would Jeremy do against the vampires of Mystic falls? Would Stefan take care of him? Would Damon? God she hoped so.

All these emotions were too much for Elena and she suddenly broke down. Putting her hands in her face she cried for a little bit but suddenly trying to maintain her composure. 'Come on Elena. Man up.' She told herself finally remembering the real reason she came in this hell hole wreckage. To find her diary and protect Caroline. After wiping a few tears from her face, She finally got her strength up and began to look around the bodies.

She let out a deep breath of air as she continued to search around the plane. She wished she had a beer right about now to calm the buzzing from her head to her toes. This was suppose to have been a very simple plan, Initiated after watching the determined way that Caroline,Jack, Charlie and Kate strode into the same jungle that contained the sounds that were keeping her out. Find there bags. There was no way in hell that Elena planned on going into the territory of something that she couldn't identify without the knowledge of what it was or any weapons.

She knew that Caroline could take care of herself since she was a vampire. But Elena couldn't. She wouldn't stand a chance. And figuratively speaking. She thought they were nuts for doing so. And honestly, A fresh change of clothes and a hot warm shower wouldn't hurt right now either.

"Alright plan B, anytime now." Elena sang into the empty fuselage as she massaged her aching temples. She rolled her eyes as she reached out for the last two bags she had found and began to open them up. With the hours since the crash piling up and the injured people still injured, She knew that the need for medicine was climbing and she doubted anyone would mind sharing. She grinned at the white plastic bottle lying underneath some clothes, pulling it out with a chuckle as she read the label.

"Viagra, Good for you Don. At least somebody got some action before the crash." She pulled out anything else that could be of use for her without it being an invasion of privacy and added it to the smaller bag she had been using to collect what she found.

'Opening the bags in the first place was a invasion of privacy.' She thought but then in the back of her mind another thought hit.

'But when your crash landed on a island and needing supplies all bets are off.' But that thought didn't make her feel less guilty about the situation. She needed to find that diary. She grimaced as the thought made her sick to her stomach. There could be someone out there right now reading her diary. Reading on how Coraline's a vampire and how she needs blood to survive. The very thought alone worried her about what the others might do when they find out. Would they hunt her? Would they burn her at the stake? Would they become outsiders? Casted out? Elena was determined to not let that happen.

She stretched high, grunting as her body gave way to popping in various places just as the natural light from the sun vanished, washing the cabin in darkness.

"What the hell?" Elena shot to the ceiling as her ears picked up on the sound of heavy rain slamming into the metal construction.

"Oh of course. Go right ahead God. The smell of the dead bodies wasn't enough but now you had to make it rain? Seriously? Is this punishment or something for not going to church that much?" Elena asked holding her nose.

"Alright just give me something. Give me something of a good sign. If you do I promise to go to Church every Sunday. Hell I might even sing." She told him looking around the plane and then her eyes found a familiar looking briefcases. Elena squealed when she saw the briefcases and ran over to them happily running her hands on them.

She quickly opened them up to see new set of clothes and boots. Both hers and Caroline's and she smiled looking up.

"Thank you so much. I promise never to speak bad about you again. I might even start reading the bible." She said going over her and Caroline's clothing as she picked them up.' Now another matter to attend too. Where is my diary?' She thought not seeing it anywhere in the briefcase or the fuselage.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""

"Stupid redneck jackass," Elena heard from outside of the fuselage. She looked up and squinted against the sunlight that was pouring back into the fuselage after the downpour.

"When the hell did the rain stop?" Elena asked aloud. She watched as the light from outside was obstructed by someone in front of the cabin opening, hunching as they scanned the surroundings before stopping at Elena.

"Dude, why are you sitting in the middle of the dawn of the dead?" Hurley asked and Elena smiled appreciating that reference.

"Hurley?" She asked ignoring his question as she shielded her eyes from the rays of the sun coming threw the clouds.

"That's the name they gave me." Hurley said walking up to her.

"So why are you standing with the Walking dead?" He asked

"What's up with all the zombie references?" She smiled at him carrying the briefcases she found.

"I liked zombie movies before the island." Hurley shrugged and Elena nodded with a smile on her face. She was beginning to like Hurley. He was alright and funny. And he meant well. Even if he did have a awkward way of showing it.

Elena chuckled as she stretched some more putting her arms in the air and then moved her neck around hearing it crack she groaned. Hurley winced at that and she looked up at him.

"Found me and Caroline's clothes. Found some other stuff too for the group." She said and Hurley nodded.

"Man, When I told you that it was ripe in there. I wasn't kidding. You actually spent all that time in there?" Hurley said putting his fingers to his nose and Elena chuckled.

"Yeah well, I was pretty desperate to find some new clothes and my diary." She said gesturing to the bags.

"Yeah, I want some new clothes as well as everybody else. But I am not that desperate." He laughed and Elena laughed with him.

"Well, I was always the wild girl in high school." She smirked and Hurley chuckled.

"Let me guess, Cheerleader right? I was always the social outcast of the school. We wouldn't have gotten along." He said smirking and Elena grinned.

"Who knows Hurley. We might have." She said with a smile patting his shoulder. "Besides if your that freaked out about the dead in there then why are you here?" She asked.

"Because your cool. And I had to get away from that Sawyer guy." Hurley said leaving a confused look on Elena's face.

"He is a jerk. That redneck guy you know? He thinks that he can own the whole island and he got into a fight with Sayid saying he blew up the plane because he is middle eastern." Hurley said.

"When did this happen?" Elena asked.

"When you were in there with your zombie buddies." Hurley said and Elena shook her head looking over at Sawyer who was leaning against the tree and lighting a cigerate while reading a letter.

"So. Who won the fight?" Elena asked with a smirk which made Hurley laugh.

"There was no fight. Jack pulled them off when he returned with the others." Hurley said.

"Wait there back? Caroline is back?" She asked and Hurley nodded.

"Yeah, She is over with the pregnant girl." Hurley said and Elena smiled nodding her head.

"Hey you think that you can help me with these briefcases. Please?" She said giving her puppy dog eyes look that always worked with her father and Hurley fell for them instantly.

"Damn. You do that look good." He said grabbing a briefcase and she smiled at him.

"Thank you." She told him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""

Elena made her way over to Caroline where she was talking with Charlie and Claire and laughing with him. Elena couldn't help but smile at the site wondering if she was crushing on Charlie. She put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Hey guys. Can I borrow my friend for a second?" She asked Charlie and Claire.

"Wait. Elena did you know that Charlie was in driveshaft?" Caroline chuckled and Charlie smiled at Elena.

"Are you kidding me? We loved you in high school." Elena said with a shocked expression on her face and Charlie smiled at them.

"Well when we get off this god forsaken place then I will visit your friend Bonnie. I heard she was a big fan." Charlie said and walked away from the girls to leave them alone.

"Can't believe we got stuck on a island with the bass player from Drive shaft." Caroline said and Elena laughed.

"Yeah, Are luck. Anyways I need to talk to you. I found our clothes in the wreckage." Elena said which made Caroline jump up and squealed hugging her.

"Did I ever tell you your the best friend ever." She said and Elena laughed pulling her off.

"I know, But you may not like me after what I tell you next. I couldn't find my diary." She said and Caroline's face frowned. She knew what Elena wrote in her diary and what that could mean.

"Elena. We have to find it. What if somebody finds it on the island and reads it? What if they find out about me." Caroline said and Elena put her hands on her friends shoulders.

"Caroline calm down. What are the odds it's here huh? It's probably lost somewhere now in the woods. Nobody will know. And if I find it we will put it away." She said and Caroline nodded.

"There is one more problem we have to address Elena. Blood. We found the pilot and I felt blood lust coming on. And we don't have my blood packs. They were in another briefcase and I guess you didn't find that one either?" She asked and Elena shook her head.

"No I didn't. I know I was thinking about that. And I have an idea. I'll be your blood pack until we can find some different situation." She said and Caroline looked worried.

"No Elena. We can't. That won't work. I will go back to tasting human blood and liking it. What if I attack some innocent person out here. Like Walt. I would never forgive myself." She said in a panic mode and Elena smiled.

"Caroline. It will be okay. Alright we will work this out." She said taking her friends hand and walked her over to a quiet place where nobody would see and she looked at her.

"You hungry?" Elena asked and Caroline nodded looking guilty.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked running her hand threw Elena's hair seeing her neck.

"What are friends for?" Elena smiled as she closed her eyes and leaned her neck backwards for Caroline who sunk her fangs gently into Elena's neck.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""  
After managing to help Caroline with her blood lust for at least the moment. Elena made her way over to Jack after putting a bandage on her neck and her hair over it so nobody would see. She found him by the marshal trying to attend to his injuries and she smiled walking up to him with the first aid kit she found.

"Hey Jack, What's up heard you found the receiver?" Elena said and Jack looked over at Elena with a half smile and nodded.

"Yeah. You could say that. You look very happy for somebody being stranded on a island. Elena right? " Jack stated and Elena nodded and she smirked tossing him the first aid kit which made Jack look at her with surprise.

"Where did you get this?" He asked a bit shocked and looked happy. That was the first time Elena could remember seeing Jack smile on the island.

"While you and Caroline were playing heroes out there in the forest with our monster friend. I went into the fuselage to look for my luggage and supplies that we would need. And I found that." She said and Jack nodded and smiled.

"Well you Elena. Maybe the hero of this plane crash. And have guts. Not a normal girl would have gone threw what you just did to find some luggage." Jack said. "Hell I don't think a man would either." He said and Elena nodded.

"Your welcome." She said seeing the man's injuries and she grimaced at how bad it was. "Man. That guy must be the unluckiest bastard on this island. Can you save him?" She asked kneeling next to the marshal and staring at him.

"I would if I could find a Scable. Too bad you didn't find one when you were going threw the wreckage." Jack said and Elena smiled at that pulling out something from her pocket.

"Actually. I happen to have a pocket knife that I always carry with me for protection. My dad gave me this." She said handing the knife over to Jack who smiled up at her.

"I take it back. You might be a goddess instead of a hero." He said.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

After changing into some fresh clothes and taking a quick bath in the ocean which felt weird since the salt water wasn't perfect like a hot shower in her room. But it would do. Caroline walked her way over to Sayid and smiled at him seeing him working on the transceiver.

"How is it going?" She asked looking at him.

"It's going alright." Sayid said looking over the receiver that he had managed to get from Jack.

"I heard that you whooped that jackass redneck pretty good." Caroline said with a smile trying to lighten his mood. That actually made Sayid smile a bit.

"Your right. He is a jackass." Sayid told her which made Caroline laugh.

"Some people have problems." Sayid told her.

"Some people have problems." Caroline said which made Sayid smirk at her. "But your alright. I like you." Caroline told him and Sayid smiled over at Caroline.

"I like you too. You and your friend are also cool." Sayid said to her. "Caroline." She said extending her hand but put it down when she saw he was busy fixing the transceiver.

"Sayid." He said extending his hand to Caroline as she shook it.

"So how do you know how to do all that?" Caroline asked him.

"I was a communications officer for the military." Sayid told her.

"Oh yeah? You ever see any battle?" She asked curiously.

"I fought in the gulf war." Sayid said which made Caroline's eyes lit up.

"Get out. I have a uncle who fought over there. So what group were you in? Marine? Rangers?" She asked

"The republican guard of Iraq." Sayid said looking over at her with a smirk and Caroline just nodded with her mouth open leaving Sayid to smile at that.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Elena quick, I need those rags." Jack informed her as Elena looked over to the rags he was trying to reach and handed them to Jack. She had been there for awhile helping him with the injured marshal and they were bonding nicely actually. He told her about his father being a surgeon and what he did to him. She wanted to say something to him but couldn't when Jack told her to get the rags.

"Is he suppose to be coughing up that much blood?" Elena asked concerned for the marshal and Jack shook his head.

"No, he's not. I couldn't leave the metal in, though, or he would have died. I'm trying to do what I can, but.."

"Don't beat yourself up man. We all know the situation sucks." Elena said patting Jack on his shoulder trying to comfort the Doctor. The man continued to spit up blood as Jack tried to stop it.

"Did you knock him out or anything?" Elena asked wondering what kind of pain the man must have been going threw. Jack continued to work on the wound, shaking his head as he did.

"We didn't have anything that would be strong enough. I was kinda just hoping that he wouldn't wake up."

"Pretty bad ass of you Doc." Elena commented and looked over the situation.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Elena asked

"The fact that you haven't passed out yet helps a lot." Jack said. "Look, I need you to hold him down in case he does wake up. Just make sure he doesn't panic and move around too much." Jack told her.

Elena nodded as she positioned herself at the man's head before grasping his shoulders and pushing down.

"Hate to say it, but this is the easiest job I've ever had."

Jack shook his head incredulously, a smirk growing on his features. "Yeah, remember it was you that said that if he actually wakes up and sees me messing around with the hole in his gut."

Elena's smile faded as he silently hoped that this guy would just stay unconscious. She wasn't particularly fond of having to comfort people when they were in pain, and that was generally of the emotional variety.

"Shouldn't the pain be waking him up?" Elena asked the doctor.

"Actually, the pain is what's keeping him out. His injuries are severe enough that his body is keeping him unconscious to protect itself," Jack said."I've never actually seen it before, but I've heard of it happening. Kind of like nature's anesthesia."

"Huh. Well, here's to small mira " Elena jumped a bit as her gaze went down to the guy she was holding down let out a deep breath and a loud moan of pain. Elena watched as all the blood drained from Jack's face as he shook his head incredulously. 'Thank god Caroline isn't here.' Elena thought. seeing the blood coming out of the man.

"No," Jack murmured, as Elena pushed back down on the man's shoulders while he moaned. The man stilled slowly, his moaning tapering off as it looked like his thought processes were coming back to him. They both watched in shock as the man raised his arm and reached up to grab Jack by the front of his shirt.

"Where is she?" The man grunted as Elena looked at him confused and then back to Jack.

"Take it easy you need to rest." Jack tried to talk to him but the man looked over at Elena.

"Where is she? She is dangerous." The Marshall said and Elena's eyes went wide.

"Who?" Elena asked as the marshal managed to get a piece of paper from under his coat before he passed out. Elena looked down at the paper that was filled with the man's blood and opened it. Her eyes went wide at the site.

"Uh Jack." She said showing him the paper and Jack's eyes went wide as well looking up at Elena and then seeing the face on the paper. The face that was wanted and a fugitive.

"Kate?" Elena said

Author's note: Alright yeah I know a filler chapter. But I wanted to deal with Caroline's blood lust problem. It's going to be big in the next couple of chapters. Next chapter will be a lot longer and a lot of character development. I am glad you guys are reading please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate just gotten done taking a nice dip in the ocean to clean herself off. It felt good to have some fresh clothes for once and she was grateful for Elena for letting her borrow some of her clothes. She was starting to form a friendship with the mystic falls duo and thought they were really nice. Kate managed to borrow Elena's state cheerleading shirt and was wearing a pare of her jeans. She was surprised that she managed to fit into there hair was still wet as she found Sayid approaching her with the receiver he was working on.

"Hey, Did you manage to get it to work?" Kate asked running her fingers threw her wet brunette hair. Sayid looked up at her with a hopeful smile on his face.

"It seems to be. Except were not picking up a strong signal. Cheerleader huh? Never would have guessed it" Sayid asked in a sarcastic way with made Kate smile at him.

"I wasn't. Elena let me borrow some of her clothes. So why don't we try and find a stronger spot to send the signal?" Kate suggested.

"Yes, but look." Sayid said showing the reviver to Kate.

"What you want to see here is little bars. The bars show it's getting reception." Sayid explained.

"So we need the bars?" Kate asked and Sayid nodded.

"We could broadcast blind, hope that someone, maybe a ship somewhere picks up our distress call. But that would be a waste of the battery, which might not last for long. But there is one thing we could try." Sayid told her.

"What?" Kate asked hopefully.

"Get the signal from the high ground." Sayid told her.

"How high?" Kate asked and Sayid looked up and Kate turned around. She followed his stare to a really tall mountain that looked like a hell of a climb. She sighed and folded her arms.

"Of course. Never can be that easy." She said.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""  
"Elena, I need your help. " Jack said getting up from the Marshal and Elena got up with him.

"Why what's up?" She asked staring down still at the picture of Kate being a fugitive. She couldn't believe that this was happening and she began to wonder if she should be judging. After all Caroline was a vampire.

"I need you to help me go through the luggage. I need any prescription medications you can find, especially drugs that end in '"mycin" and "cillin.". Those are antibiotics." Jack said patting her shoulder.

"Yeah I can do that but Jack. What are we going to do about Kate?" Elena asked and Jack looked back at her.

"I'll worry about Kate. You just worry about the medicine. Can you do that for me? I need your help Elena. Right now your the only person on this island I can trust." Jack said and Elena nodded.

"Thank you." Jack said before running off back to the Marshal and Elena folded up the paper in her pocket and ran towards the wreckage again wondering if they should tell Kate or not. She felt guilty for her to not know they knew.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""  
Boone was walking around the beach after getting stuff done and helping out and he found his stepsister sitting on the ground almost in a upset manner. He sighed running his hand threw his face and walked over to sit down next to her.

"How we doing?" Boone asked looking back at Shannon who looked like she was going to have a breakdown.

"I think that I was mean to him." Shannon explained which made Boone look at her confused.

"What?" Boone asked.

"Remember that guy from the gate?" She asked now with tears going down her face.

"He wouldn't let us have our seats in first class. He saved our lives." She explained as Boone suddenly realized what this was about.

"Come on Shannon. Were trying to clear some of the wreckage. You should help out." Boone told her.

"Caroline was right. Your being worthless over here." Boone said which made Shannon angry at him.

"You think that I give a damn what that blonde bitch says?" Shannon asked

"But she is right Shannon. Your sitting on your ass staring at bodies." Boone said.

"I've just been through a trauma." Shannon said trying to explain herself.

"We have all been threw a trauma, The difference between you and us is you've given yourself a pedicure and worked on your tan. Why others including Caroline actually helped out." Boone told her finally glad to get it off of his chest.

"You know what? It is so easy to make fun of me." She said making her voice rise and other people stare at them.

"I wish I didn't waste my time, I wish that I didn't have a reason and your right it is easy Shannon." Boone said.

"You know what? Screw you. You have the slightest idea of what I am thinking." Shannon told him

"I have a better understanding of what you are thinking then you do." Boone yelled back.

"No you don't." Shannon shouted

"Okay, Shannon, What are you thinking about hmm? " Boone asked as Shannon looked like she was about to break down but saw Caroline, Kate and Sayid getting ready to go on the hike.

"I'm going with them. On the hike" Shannon said determined to prove her brother wrong.

"Oh yeah?" Boone asked.

"Yep, I'm going." Shannon said walking away from Boone as he tried to grab her arm.

"Stop. Shannon." He said following her towards the group that now had Elena talking to Caroline.

"I'd like to come with you." She said to Caroline as Caroline looked at her with a stunned shock.

"You? Wouldn't you be rather getting a tan?" Caroline asked and Elena looked at her friend with a 'don't.' Stare and Kate looked over at Sayid.

"She is not going." Boone said to them.

"Shut up. You don't own me right now and frankly like you said. I don't want to sit around and do nothing. I want to help." Shannon said looking at the group. Sayid looked like he didn't know rather to laugh or not but his hand was covering his mouth and Elena tried to hold back a smirk.

"Look, I don't think that it's a good idea." Kate began but Shannon looked like her.

"What are you joking? What are you two years younger then me? And what is Caroline eighteen? So is Elena? Please." Shannon said and Caroline smirked.

"Wow. I didn't think you had it in you." Caroline grinned

"I'm full of surprises." She said seeing Charlie join them.

"Your coming right?" She asked Charlie who smiled at her with a grin.

"Yeah, I am coming. You?" He asked her

"Yep. I'm coming." She said folding her arms over to everyone as if daring them to try and stop her.

"Look, Everybody can come. But were leaving right now." Kate said as they began to walk Elena pulled Caroline aside.

"Elena, What is it? I have to catch up." Caroline said as Elena looked at Caroline.

"Just keep an eye out on Kate." Elena told her and Caroline looked at her.

"What why? She is nice." Caroline said and Elena handed her the paper that was in her pocket.

Caroline looked at her and was shocked to see Kate's face on the paper and that she was a fugitive.

"No shit." Caroline said and Elena nodded.

"Watch her. Jack and me are the only one's who know. Keep an eye on her and be safe ok?" She said and Caroline nodded hugging her friend tightly.

"You need blood before you go?" Elena asked and Caroline shook her head.

"No, I am good for awhile. Hopefully we can find some animals around this place soon." Caroline said and Elena nodded looking at her friend as she began to walk off.

"Love you bestie." Elena shouted to Caroline and Caroline smiled back.

"Love you too." Carolne said as Elena made her way back to the wreckage.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""  
Sitting under a piece of wreckage Sawyer was reading what appeared to be a letter and smoking his cigaret. He was seen doing that often during the first day they landed. He looked upset and was about to breakdown but stopped as he saw the group begin to walk off and he looked back down at the paper.

"What the hell." Sawyer said getting up from his spot. He managed to catch up to the group and walk up to them as Caroline and Kate both saw them.

"Hey, So you decided to join us huh?" Caroline asked and Sawyer walked past her with out even a look and determination on his face.

"I'm a complex guy sweetheart." Sawyer said stopping Caroline and Kate in there tracks and both girls had a annoyed look on there face even Shannon looked annoyed at Sawyer's remarks.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""  
Elena was quickly searching threw any bags on the beach looking for a blade for Jack. The Marshall's injuries were getting worse by the second and he needed something to help him get threw it. She was sweating like hell and it was only mid day. She had her bottom shirt tied up as she was going threw the bags.

"What are you looking for?" Michael asked as Elena's head popped up shocked at first but stared over at the African American and looked at him.

"Some sort of blade for Jack. He needs it for the Marshal that's injured." She said and Michael nodded.

"How is your son?" Elena asked now knowing that she never did get a chance to know Michael or anybody else on the island except for maybe Hurley and Claire who was nice in her own way for being pregnant. And of course there was Locke who always kept quiet to himself.

"Walt?" Michael asked kind of surprised that she would ask.

"Yeah I think that he will be alright." Michael explained.

"How old is he? Your boy?" Elena asked still searching threw the bags. "What? Nine? Eight?" She asked.

"Ten." Michael said with a slight smile on his face. "Ten." He said and Elena nodded.

"Walt is more worried about his dog then anything. The dog was on the plane so. Kids you know?" Michael said and Elena nodded.

"I'll keep a look out. And if you ever need help in somebody watching him. I use to babysit a lot back home. I can help." She said walking over to him after she found the knife and extended her hand. "I'm Elena Gilbert." She told him.

"Michael. And thank you." Michael said and Elena nodded.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""

It was a long hike up the mountain but they finally made it. If Caroline knew that it was going to be that bad she would have come more prepared. Right now she had her blonde hair tied up to a bun as she was following the others.

"Okay, Wide open space. Check the radio, see if were good." Sawyer said

"Were not going to have any reception here." Sayid told him almost as annoyed as the others that Sawyer was there.

"Just try it will you?" Sawyer asked in frustration.

"I don't want to waist the batteries." Sayid tried to explain.

"I'm not asking you to keep it on all day." Sawyer said.

"Were blocked by the mountain." Sayid told him.

"Check the damn radio" Sawyer began to shout. That pissed off Sayid and he turned around to yell at him.

"We might not have any juice left when we get to the." Sayid was cut off by a loud growl of some kind which made everybody turn there heads and look towards the direction it was coming from. They also heard rustling from the grass and another loud growl.

"Oh god." Shannon began looking scared.

"What was that?" Boone asked looking for the sound.

"Something is coming." Kate told them as they heard a snarling sound and something coming there way

"It's coming towards us." Charlie said as they began to back up.

"Come on let's move. Let's get out of here." Kate said and Caroline took her example and began to follow her as did the others.

"I shouldn't have come on this hike" Shannon screamed as Boone and Caroline grabbed her as they began to run and Shannon started screaming. Sawyer though stood his ground.

"Sawyer?" Caroline yelled back going to get him but Sayid grabbed her by the waist.

"Let him go. Go." Sayid said as they began to run with Shannon still screaming like crazy. Sawyer was still standing his ground and he began to raise a gun in the air. He aimed the gun at the animal and began to fire shots into it making everybody stop and turn toward him. Sawyer continued to fire until the Animal fell down to the ground just a few feet from him. The animal groaned as the others began to rejoin them.

Caroline saw the animal and smelled the blood and turned her back to the others trying to keep from being seen as her face changed and walked away from them.

"You okay?" Kate asked her and Caroline nodded.

"Yes. Just don't like blood. I'll be fine." She told her and Kate nodded turning back to the animal while putting a hand on Caroline as she put her hands on her knees and looked down to the ground trying to drive away the blood lust by taking deep breaths.

"That's a big bear." Shannon said

"You think that is what killed the pilot?" Boone asked.

"No. It was bigger then that." Kate told him as she looked it over. "Guys this isn't just a bear. it's a polar bear." She told them

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""  
Elena was making her way around the beach just talking to people and trying to get to know them better. Jin wanted her to taste some food that he made which Elena did but she had to admit taste gross. But the thought was nice. She found Locke playing which what it looked like a board game by the water and she walked over to him with a smile.

"So what is that checkers?" Elena asked trying to start a conversation.

"Not really, It's a better game then Checkers." John told her fixing up the board pieces as Elena made her way over to him and Sat down by him as John looked over at her.

"Have you ever played Chess before Elena?" Locke asked and Elena shrugged.

"With my dad a couple of times. Never was any good at it." She told him and John nodded.

"Chess is a hard game to master. So you and your friend were on spring break huh?" Locke asked and Elena smiled and laughed.

"Yeah. Won tickets in a radio contest. Our bad luck." She told him and John smiled at her.

"I don't believe in bad luck. I believe in faith." Locke told her and looked at the board.

"Backgammon is the oldest game in the world. Archaeologists found sets when they excavated the ruins of ancient mesopotamia. Five thousand years ago. That's older then Jesus Christ." Locke explained and Elena was lost.

"Your lost aren't you?" John smiled and Elena nodded.

"I've been lost since I got here." She said and John laughed.

"Did they have dice and stuff?" Elena asked more curious now. She could imagine John Locke being a history teacher at there high school. Poor Alaric would have competition.

"Yes, But there's weren't made of plastic. There dice were made of bones. Two players. Two sides. One is light. One is dark." He said holding up a white piece and a dark black piece.

"Elena? How good are you at keeping secrets?" John asked.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""

"That can't be a polar bear." Boone said.

"It's a polar bear your moron." Shannon said.

"Yeah but Polar bears don't live in the jungle." Caroline said walking back from where she was now under control and Kate looked at her.

"You okay?" Kate asked and Caroline nodded at the woman with a smile. She was actually pleased that Kate was concerned about her.

"She's right. Polar bears don't live this far south." Sayid said.

"This one does." Boone told him.

"Did. It did." Sawyer said proud of himself.

"Where did that come from?" Kate asked him.

"Probably Bear Village or maybe Christopher Robin knows. Maybe the hundred acre woods. How the hell do I know?" Sawyer asked which made Caroline smirk at his joke.

"Not the bear, the gun." Kate said which made Caroline look up in a panic mode. She knew about Kate being the fugitive. She probably figured Kate knew where the gun came but was covering her tracks. Should she help her? The others looked at Sawyer with her question.

"I got it off of one of the bodies." Sawyer explained himself

"One of the bodies?" Sayid asked not believing his story.

"Yeah, One of the bodies." Sawyer said.

"People don't carry guns on planes." Shannon said

"They do if there a US marshal." Sawyer said making Kate's eyes go wide. Caroline noticed how Kate suddenly got nervous and felt bad for her. She knew what it was like to have a secret. She decided then that she was going to cover for her and ask about it later.

"There was one on the plane." Sawyer said.

"How do you know that?" Caroline asked trying to cover for Kate.

"I saw a guy lying there with a ankle holster, so I took the gun, Thought it might come in handy. Guess what? I just shot Winnie the pooh." Sawyer said.

"So why do you think that he is a marshal?" Kate asked

"Because he had a clip on badge freckles. I took that too. Thought it was cool." He said showing the marshal badge.

"I know who you are." Sayid said walking up to Sawyer. "Your the prisoner."

"I'm the what?" Sawyer asked not believing where this was going.

"You found the gun on a Us marshal? You knew where it was because he was bringing you back to the states." He said with Kate actually looking wide eyes and guilty but nobody noticed her look except Caroline.

"Those handcuffs were on you. That's how you knew." Sayid said.

"Piss off." Sawyer told him.

"That's who you are. You son of a bitch." Sayid said.

"Your just saying that because I accused you yesterday of blowing up the plane." Sawyer said trying to defend himself.

"But you are the prisoner." Sayid said.

"Fine, I'm the criminal, Your the terrorist. We will all play a part. Who do you want to be?" He asked Caroline and before he could react Kate reached behind him and grabbed the gun aiming it at Sawyer shocking everybody.

'Oh crap.' Caroline said thinking that this was the part where Kate would explain who she was and snap. But to her surprise Kate looked at Sayid.

"Does anybody know how to use a gun?" Kate asked keeping her aim on Sawyer.

"I think that you just pull the trigger." Charlie explained.

"I want to take it apart." Kate said which made Caroline sigh in relief.

"There is a button on the grip. Push that. It will eject the magazine." Sayid explained and Kate did just that letting the clip drop.

"There is still a round in the chamber. Hold the grip. And pull the top part of the gun." Sayid told her. And Kate did what he told him to do. Caroline smiled as she was proud of Kate. She handed the clip back to Sayid and then the gun back to Sawyer empty as she began to walk away from the crowd leaving Caroline smiling after her as she walked after Kate.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""  
"Are you sure that he is out?" Hurley asked looking down at the Marshal who passed out again. He only woke up once to tell them about Kate. He has been asleep ever since. Elena was there with them as Jack was about to perform something on him to get the metal out of him.

"Yeah I am sure he is out." Jack said

"How do you know that he won't wake up when you yank that thing out?" Hurley asked staring at the blood.

"We don't." Jack said running a flame from a cigerate lighter over the blade as if preparing for surgery. Elena was there to help him if he needed any help. Sort of like a assistant.

"Hey guy you awake?" Hurley asked the Marshal which made Elena and Jack look at him.

"Yo there is a rescue plane. Were saved Yay." Hurley screamed which made Jack and Elena smile at him and Elena laugh at his goofiness. He reminded her of Jeremy.

"Yeah he's out." Hurley said and Jack laughed nodding.

"Thanks for checking." Jack said.

"So what do you want me to do? You got Elena." Hurley said

"Look, It's unlikely that he will regain consciousness during the surgery. But the pain might bring him around. If it does I'm going to need you to hold him down while Elena assists me with my tools. She will also help you." Jack explained. Elena looked up at Hurley who shifted to the other side.

"You ok Hurley? Can you do that?" She asked.

"Uh, I'm not so good around blood man." Hurley said and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Who isn't?" She asked and Jack stared at her.

"Look just don't look." Jack told him

"Yeah but, I am not so good around blood." Hurley began and Elena rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Just do the best you can okay?" Elena asked putting a hand on Hurley's arm in comfort.

"I know you can do this." She told him and Hurley nodded as he breathed slowly.

"Don't look." Jack told him and Hurley nodded looking away from the body. Jack put his hands on the metal that was in the Marshal's skin and suddenly yanked it out of him which made both Elena and Hurley wince as well as Jack. Blood started to poor around the wound as Elena quickly handed Jack the tools so he could clean him up and help him not to bleed out. Jack quickly put bandages on the wound and Elena saw Hurley's face.

"Hurley. Don't pass out on us now. You can do this." Elena said trying to get him to calm down.

"Dude." Hurley said looking like he was about to faint. Jack and Elena quickly tried to press down on the wound with the bandages but nothing was working.

"Hurley give me those strips." Jack said

"Dude." Hurley began

"Hurley hand me those damn strips I need to get this bleeding stopped." He said as both he and Elena's hands were covered in blood from the bandages.

"I don't think that I can." Hurley said looking like he was about to throw up

"What's going on?" Hurley asked as he looked like he was about to pass out and Elena stared up at him with Jack.

"Don't even think about it Hurley. Give me the strips. I need you man. Don't even think about it. Hurley hey." Jack shouted and Elena couldn't hold back her laugh as Hurley fainted in front of him as she reached for the strips.

"Damn it." Jack said.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""  
Sayid began to unwrap the receiver from the bandanna once they reached a large enough hill on the mountain where he thought it would be a good enough place to check the signal. Sawyer looked back at him with a ridiculous look.

"Oh, Now it's a good time to check the radio. Not before, But now." Sawyer complained.

"Were up higher." Was all Sayid said which earned a laugh from Caroline as she walked with him loving to see Sawyer all angry.

"Yes we are genius." Sawyer said as Static was heard over the receiver and Sayid suddenly stopped.

"What? What is it?" Caroline asked as everybody stopped to look at him.

"A bar. Hey we got a bar." Sayid said very excited that his plan worked and everybody came running up to him. He put the receiver up to his ear and began to shout.

"Mayday. Mayday." He said but all her got was feedback.

"What is that?" Kate asked.

"Feedback." Sayid said.

"Feedback from what? What would do that?" Kate asked.

"I don't know." Sayid said.

"I'll tell you what. This guy is not fixing the radio. The thing doesn't even work." Sawyer said.

"No it's not broken. We can't transmit because something is already transmitting." Sayid said.

"From where?" Charlie asked

"Somewhere close. The signal's strong." Sayid said.

"Somewhere close? On the island? That's great" Charlie said.

"Maybe it's other survivors?" Boone asked

"From our plane? How?" Shannon asked.

"What kind of transmission is this?" Sawyer asked

"Satphone, Radio signal" Sayid said.

"Can we listen to it?" Caroline asked.

"Let me get a frequency hold on." Sayid said working on the frequency.

"There is no transmission." Sawyer complained.

"Shut up." Caroline shouted at him getting tired of Sawyer yelling at Sayid who was trying to help.

"Maybe it's the rescue party. It has to be." Charlie began but that's when they heard a woman begin to speak French on the radio.

"It's french. The french are coming. I've never been so happy to hear the french." Charlie said and Sayid began to laugh as everybody got excited.

"What she saying? What she saying?" Caroline asked

"Does anybody speak french?" Sayid asked getting excited with the others.

"Shannon does." Boone said.

"What? No. I don't." Shannon said

"What are you talking about? You spent a year in Paris."Boone said

"Drinking not studying." Shannon said which made Caroline roll her eyes. Before she could make a comment to upset Shannon something else came threw the radio.

"iteration 7-2-9-4-5-2-1." A voice said that sounded like a man while the french woman was still talking.

"Okay what's that?" Charlie asked and Sayid looked confused.

"Oh no, no no." Sayid said "What?" Shannon asked.

"Batteries are dying." Sayid said.

"How much time do we have?" Kate asked "Not much." Sayid said

"I've heard you speak french just listen." Boone told her getting frustrated.

"I can't." Shannon said.

"Shannon do you speak french or not? Because that would be nice." Caroline said getting irritated with the girl. "iteration, 1-7-2" The radio began again repeating the words over and over.

"That voice is weird. What is that?" Charlie asked

"Come on. Come on." Boone said.

"It's. It's repeating." Shannon said

"She's right." Sayid said. "It's a loop. "iteration." It's repeating the same message." He told them, "It's a counter. The next number will end in 5-3-3.

"9-4-5-3-3" The man on the radio said again.

"Does anybody know what he's talking about?" Sawyer asked.

"It's a running count of the number of times the message has repeated. "It's roughly 30 seconds long so." Sayid began "5-3-4" The radio said again.

"She's saying. "Please." She's saying. "Please, help me. Please, come get me." Shannon began.

"Or she is not. You don't even speak french." Sawyer began.

"Let her listen." Caroline yelled actually defending Shannon for once.

"Shut up man." Boone said getting pretty pissed at Sawyer.

"I'm alone now. I'm on the island alone. Please someone come. The others there dead. It killed them. It killed them all." Shannon said translating the French woman's message leaving everybody stunned.

"That was good." Caroline told her.

"Sixteen years. Sixteen years. And five months. That's the count." Sayid said.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked.

"The iterations. It's a distress call. A plea for help. A mayday. If the counter is right. It's been playing over and over again for 16 years." Sayid said.

"Someone else was stranded here?" Boone asked

"Maybe they came for them." Kate said as everybody started to get spooked and worried about what place they crashed on.

"If someone came then why is it still playing?" Sawyer asked his mood more grimace then before.

"Guys. Where are we?" Charlie asked

Author's note: I hope that you loved the chapter. I have an idea on where I want to go. But I am going to ask you this. Do you want them to find out about Caroline soon or wait for it? Next chapter will be about Kate.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Thank you again to the reviews that have sent in. And the follows. You guys are awesome. A couple of things about this chapter.

One: Elena will be out of character in this chapter so I apologize. She will be mean to Kate but it helps her with Kate. And also she makes up for it in the end I think.

Two: Sawyer is heavily involved with this chapter. Him and Caroline will have there first bonding scene together. And Caroline will drink :)

Three: Caroline and Elena will get into a fight this chapter so I apologize about that. But it is about Kate. And also there is a special scene with Shannon and Caroline.

Finally: Message me if you get the Tommy lee Jones movie reference when I mention him in this chapter :) It's very easy to spot out. Enjoy.

It had been a long day for Elena. They had finally managed to get the Marshal stabilized after the minor surgery that Jack had performed and she had to hand it to the good old Doctor. He was good at what he had. She was cleaning the bandages off the Marshal while Jack rested. She didn't know when she became Jack's assistant. But she didn't mind. For an older guy he was kind of cute. And they sort of bonded. She was just cleaning up one of the stitches when the Marshal's hand grabbed her making her yelp in surprise.

"Don't trust her. She's dangerous." The man said again and Elena knew that he was talking about Kate. She tried to let it go for now because the Marshal needed to rest like Jack said.

"Hey look, Try not to move okay? You will bust open the stitches." Elena said kindly to him putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. 'Maybe I should go into the nursing field if I ever get back.' She thought.

"I have to find her. I have to bring her back." The Marshal kept on saying.

"Yeah, You keep on saying that. Every time Jack asks you why Kate needs to be brought back you pass out on us." Elena told him getting frustrated with the man. She wanted to know what Kate did but the man needed his rest. She was determined to find out from Kate herself when she get's back. She hoped that Caroline was okay."Listen your fever is running pretty high alright? Jack said you need a lot of rest so I suggest that to you before you get sick or pass out again." Elena said trying to reason with him.

"My cuffs. My handcuffs. Where are my cuffs?" The Marshal asked.

"What?" Elena asked as the Marshal looked over to his left nodding with his head.

"My jacket pocket. Jacket Pocket." The man yelled louder as Elena finally understood what he was saying and she went over grabbing the cuffs from the Jacket.

"Just in case. When she comes back." The man said passing out on Elena and Elena sighed looking at the cuffs and putting them in her back pocket of her jeans.

"Just in case." Elena repeated as she went back to the bandages.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""

"It's getting dark." Boone told them as he continued to hike down the hill with the others. Caroline looked up at the sky and she could tell that he was right. It would be dark before they get back and the safest thing to do was camp.

"Well then, Pick up the pace." Sawyer said

"Jackass." Boone muttered and Caroline chuckled at the remark. Boone did look like Damon and some times had his facial features. But Sawyer's attitude reminded her more of the older Salvatore brother back home.

"Boone's right, We should make camp." Caroline suggested to the others and Sayid looked over at her and looked up at the sky.

"She's right. It's the safest thing to do." Sayid told them.

"What here?" Shannon asked a little perplexed that they were going to camp.

"Yes here? Ever been camping in the woods besides at the mall all the time?" Caroline shot back which actually made Sawyer and Kate smirk.

"Get off my back, what is your problem?" Shannon asked walking over to Caroline confronting her. "You have been on my ass ever since we crashed." Shannon said and Kate separated them along with Sayid.

"Hey. Enough." Sayid yelled as he looked at the two."Now the last thing we need is a fight. We have to work together." Sayid said looking at Caroline who just simply ignored Shannon.

"No, Let them go. A chick fight would be entertaining." Sawyer commented making all three women and even the guys stare at him. "I was joking." Sawyer said.

"Well I'm not." Sayid told him.

"We should make camp." Kate said to the others.

"Hey, I'm not stopping to have a cookout." Sawyer told them.

"Excellent. Walk through the jungle in the dark." Sayid said

"Ooh. Afraid the tree's will get us?" Sawyer asked in a sarcastic way.

"No, What's knocking down the tree's and killed our pilot will get you." Sayid said.

"Well your so worried, How about you give me the clip back then?" Sawyer asked

"Put your gun back into your pants Sawyer." Caroline told him which made Sawyer smirk and tilt his head back.

"Sayid's right, Keep walking. Your not going to make it back to the beach." Kate said.

"Yeah and why is that freckles?" Sawyer asked

"Trust her. We have seen it before." Caroline told him which finally earned silence from Sayid.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""

"Now, This is Australia." Sayid said putting some rocks together to make some kind of map in the grass. It was now dark and everybody was huddled around the camp fire. "Now this is us." He said holding up a stick with a flame.

"Nice stick, What are you going to do roast marsh-mellows with it?" Sawyer asked not impressed.

"Two days ago, we take off from Sydney." Sayid said ignoring Sawyer's remark. "We fly along the same northeast route every commercial airliner bound for Los Angeles does." Sayid said waving the stick around like it was the plane. "Now the Pilot said he lost communication with the ground right?" He asked Kate.

"Yeah, Six hours in. He turned around headed to Fiji." Kate explained with her arms folded and leaning back against a log retailing what the pilot said in the cockpit.

"So we changed course. Regrettably, no one knew we changed course. The turbulence hit. And we know the rest." Sayid said throwing the stick into the fire.

"The pilot said we were over 1,000 miles off course." Caroline told them as Sayid walked around her to sit down.

"Yeah, But they will find us. They have satellites that can take pictures of your license plate." Charlie tried to reason with them. And rightfully so he was in denial.

"If only we were all wearing license plates." Caroline smiled at him.

"Well aren't you the pessimist." Shannon said in a annoyed tone with Caroline glaring at her.

"Look, Basic photography, Point and shoot. Satellites can shoot, but they must be told where to point." Sayid explained for Caroline and Charlie then nodded as he got it.

"Oh. Balls." Charlie said leaning back a bit suddenly realizing there was no hope for them and that they were on there own.

"Okay, Really enjoyed the puppet show gang. Fantastic. Great stuff." Sawyer said and Sayid rolled his eyes. "So were stuck in the middle of damn nowhere. How about we talk about that other thing?" Sawyer suggested. "You know the transmission Saddam over here picked up on his radio. The french chick that said, "There all dead." The transmission's been going on a loop for how long Barbie Cheerleader?" He asked looking over at Caroline.

"Sixteen years." Caroline said closing her eyes not liking the nickname that Sawyer gave her. 'But who did?'

"Right. Let's talk about that." Sawyer suggested. Everybody sat in silence until Boone spoke up.

"Well we have to tell the others when we get back." Boone suggested.

"Tell them what exactly?" Shannon asked.

"What we heard." Boone said.

"No one is going to tell them anything." Sayid said as the others looked at him with shock.

"They have the right to know." Boone argued.

"No he is right. To relay what we heard with out fully understanding it will cause a major panic. If we tell them what we know. We take away there hope. And hope, Is a very dangerous thing to lose." Kate told them and Caroline looked at her surprised she spoke up. But she had a point. She wondered if Kate had hope now that she crashed that she would be free.

"So we lie." Sayid told them.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""  
"Was it a dinosaur?" Hurley asked Jack as they were setting some tents up. Elena was sleeping since it was the middle of the night and she tired from helping that day.

"It wasn't a Dinosaur Hurley." Jack said getting kind of annoyed with the questions. Hurley had a good heart. He just didn't know when to stop with the questions.

"So you didn't see it then?" Hurley asked.

"No. I didn't." Jack told him for the fifteenth time that night.

"How do you know that it wasn't a dinosaur?" Hurley asked and Jack looked at him.

"Because. There extinct." Jack told him bluntly

"Oh yeah." Hurley said and Jack had to smirk at that. He walked over to the Marshal that was on the ground sleeping and Hurley looked down at the man.

"So what's his story?" Hurley asked. "He looks kind of dying." Hurley told him

"He's not going to die. His wound is infected. But the antibiotics will fight it off." Jack said

"But what if they don't?" Hurley asked and Jack actually thought of that and nodded his head.  
"Then the body will shut down. One piece at a time. His abdomen goes rigid, Then well you know." Jack said getting up and grabbing some things.

"He looks like he is in pain." Hurley said and Jack nodded.

"Yeah." Jack agreed as he was walking back to the Marshal, Hurley discovered the picture of Kate on one of the stands and picked it up. He folded it to see Kate's mugshot and Hurley looked shocked.

"Um dude?" Hurley asked showing Jack the picture of Kate when Jack turned around he took the picture from Hurley and folded it up.

"What do you think that she did?" Hurley asked and Jack shook his head.

"It's none of our business." He told him out right which it wasn't.

"But she looks pretty hardcore." Hurley stated.

"Hurley" Jack told him trying to get him to stop as Hurley just looked down at the picture.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Elena groaned as she felt a hand on her shoulder and swatted it away. She felt the hand on her shoulder again and finally woke up seeing Hurley standing there.

"Hey it's almost eleven." Hurley told her and Elena groaned sitting up with her head hurting from how she was laying.

"Just wanted to tell you that there back." Hurley told her seeing her face like he just woken up something dangerous and Elena nodded looking up at Hurley.

"Thanks Hurley." Elena told him with a smile and Hurley nodded walking out of the tent and Elena stretched as she walked out of the tent. She saw Sayid talking to the survivors about what they experienced and she heard the collective sounds of displeasure. 'Must not have been good.' Elena thought and saw Caroline coming up to her and she smiled at her friend and hugged her tightly.

"Hey you." Caroline said to her friend and smirked. "What's this I hear about you becoming Jack's assistant?" She asked with a smirk and Elena blushed.

"It's not what you think." Elena said and Caroline nodded.

"Sure. That's why you blushing?" Caroline asked knowing how to get under Elena's skin and Elena ignored her remarked.

"Are you hungry?" Elena asked trying to change the topic and Caroline nodded walking off with her towards the woods to where nobody could see them. Before Caroline did anything she stopped Elena.

"I need to tell you something." Caroline told her and Elena nodded. "We couldn't send out a signal because something was blocking it. Another signal." She stated and looked up at Elena. "It was a distress signal from a French woman. She said the others were dead. That something had killed them all. It has been playing for Sixteen years Elena." She said letting the news sink in for her best friend and Elena nodded. "I wanted you to know. Your my best friend." Caroline told her and Elena hugged her tightly knowing that Caroline was scared. "I'm scared Elena. Where are we?" She asked

"I don't know. But everything is going to be fine." Elena told her. "I have faith in Sayid and Jack." She told her and Caroline noticed the handcuffs and took them from her.

"What are these? You playing kinky games with the Doc?" She smirked and Elena took them back.

"There the Marshal's. For Kate." Elena simply stated and Caroline stared at her.

"Elena. I don't think that Kate will hurt us. She is actually nice." Caroline said trying to defend Kate.

"Caroline. She killed and was arrested for Murder." Elena told her and Caroline folded her arms.

"I can't believe you Elena. I killed a guy. Remember? At the carnival? Yet you didn't turn me in." She said.

"That's different." Elena said.

"How? How is that different Elena? Because she is not a vampire? Explain that to me. Kate hasn't done anything wrong since she has gotten here on the Island. And if you judge her for what she has done then you judge me too." She said walking away from Elena.

"Caroline." Elena yelled out.

"I'm not hungry." Caroline simply stated leaving Elena stunned.

"So what did she say?" Elena asked Jack as she was helping him move a seat from the wreckage and Jack looked at Elena.

"She didn't say anything to me." Jack told her

"But you told her that you knew right? That we know?" Elena asked

"We don't know anything Elena." Jack argued with her as they sat down the couch."Look, It's not our business. And it's not our problem. What we did before the island. Stops here. It's a clean slate for everybody." Jack told her walking off back to the wreckage and Elena followed him.

"Yeah your right Doc. We'll let Tommy Lee Jones take care of her when he get's better." Elena told him pushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"He is not going to get better if we don't have stronger antibiotics." Jack explained and Elena looked confused.

"That stuff you got from the luggage. All we have left is stuff for ear infections and foot fungus." Jack told her and Elena grimaced.

"So we went threw everything?" She asked him and Jack nodded pointing to the fuselage.

"What about that luggage in the overhead compartments?" Jack told her and Elena sighed.

"Let me guess. You want me to go back into the Walking dead again huh?" Elena asked and Jack smiled at her.

"No Elena. It's alright I will do it. You did enough. Watch the Marshall. Make sure Kate is nowhere near him." Jack said to her.

"You really think that she will try something?" Elena asked and Jack looked at her.

"Who knows what a desperate person would do." Jack said walking away from her.

"But I thought it wasn't any of our business." Elena said.

"It is when it comes to a patient." Jack said and Elena smirked running back to the tent

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Elena was walking out of the tent about to get some more water thinking of what Caroline said and now feeling bad about it. She wanted to tell her she was sorry but then she ran into Kate.

"Hey. Sorry." Kate said looking over at Elena and Elena tried to hide her nervousness and smiled at Kate holding he water bottles.

"It's alright. I was just going to get some water for Jack. Since he is in the fuselage looking for Medicine." Elena told her and Kate nodded.

"We haven't met have we? My name is Kate. Your Caroline's friend. She said good things about you on the hike." Kate told her extending her hand to Elena and Elena smiled nodding looking down at the water bottles in her hands and moving them under her arm and shook Kate's.

"Nice to meet you finally." Elena said not really knowing what to say or do.

"I was looking for Jack. I thought he might be there." Kate began.

"Yeah but no." Elena said too quickly as if trying to blow her off. She was kind of jealous that Kate was talking to Jack. 'Why are you jealous?' Elena thought and then looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry. He is over in the fuselage getting medicine." Elena told her. As Kate turned to the fuselage Elena's eyes widen when she saw the gun in her back pocket and began to panic but when Kate turned around she smiled at her.

"Yeah well, I have to go and get that water. Nice meeting you Kate." Elena told her as she quickly rushed by Kate towards the ocean and Kate looked over at Elena wondering what that was all about.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""

Caroline fumed as she sat under the tree while it down poured again in the middle of the day. She didn't understand the weather here. It was insane. But right now she was pissed. She couldn't believe that Elena would think that. It just felt out of character for her. She never thought she would be against Kate. Caroline had her legs to her chest and cuddled under a tent when she heard a sound coming from her left. She didn't need her vampire hearing to hear it. But she heard a heart beat coming towards her tent. Caroline got up quickly to see Sawyer sneak his head in with a flashlight.

"Boo." Sawyer said with a smirk and Caroline pushed him away.

"Ug, Asshole." Caroline said and Sawyer laughed at her reaction.

"May I come in?" Sawyer said and Caroline smirked at the remark. It was these times she wished the vampire rule worked for Sawyer. But she decided to play nice.

"Come on in." Caroline said as Sawyer sat down by her

"What are you doing here anyways?" Caroline asked him

"Well I was just in the fuselage Blondie. Looting." He smiled like he was proud of himself. "So I decided. Why not visit my favorite Blonde cheerleader." Sawyer told her. "Your actually looting from the dead?" Caroline asked feeling appalled by it but not shocked. This was Sawyer.

"Ah. You say "Potato." Sawyer said and Caroline smirked at him.

"So what's in the bag?" She asked curiously.

"Booze, Smokes, A couple of Maxim magazines." Sawyer smirked and winked which made Caroline roll her eyes.

"I'll take a beer." Caroline said and Sawyer smiled at her.

"There you go. That's more like it." Sawyer told her handing her a beer and Caroline opened it.

"So do you do this back home too? Steal from the dead?" she said taking a sip of the beer. It was a little old but still alright. Sawyer opened his and leaned back against his seat.

"Sister you got to wake up and smell the gull crap here. Rescue ain't coming. We learned that from our little mission. Jack is just wasting his time. Trying to save a guy who last time I checked, Isn't looking too good. I mean the Doc's heart is in the right place. Just doesn't know when to put him out of his misery." Sawyers said.

"Now that is cold." Caroline told him and nodded. "But you may have a point." She said taking a sip of the beer.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""  
It was still raining hard when Elena walked back from getting water for Jack and she was soaking wet but she got use to it. That is when she heard a noise of a chocking sound and some commotion coming from the tent. She ran towards it seeing Kate breathing on the ground and Jack holding the Marshal down who was figiting. Elena quickly dropped the bottles and ran towards Jack ignoring Kate for the moment.

"Come on, Look at me, Look at me." Jack said to the marshal and Elena slid down to the head of the Marshal and took his head with her hands helping Jack.

"Stay with us. Stay with us." Elena said. She would hate to see the man go after all that hard work. She really thought they were going to save him. She began to get angry and directed her fury at one person.

"What the hell did you do?" Elena yelled over to Kate.

"I was just checking to see if he was alright." Kate said trying to catch her breath as Jack got some water for him. "He jumped on me. And grabbed me." Kate tried to explain as Jack poured some water in his mouth with Elena's help.

"Is he going to be ok?" Kate asked and Elena looked up at her and so did Jack.

"He is not responding to the Antibiotics, he's bleeding internally, and his fever's pushing 104. And his abdomen is rigid." Jack said with frustration and Elena cursed running her hand threw her wet hair.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked Jack as he thought about it.

"He needs more water Elena." Jack told her and Elena nodded looking over at Kate with a glare and getting out of the tent while Jack stayed there. Kate not really thinking walked out of the tent to follow Elena.

"So what are you going to do about it? What's Jack going to do?" Kate asked Elena following her out of the tent and into the rain neither one of them seemed to care about at the moment.

"About what?" Elena asked wondering why she was following her.

"About him." Kate said

"We told you. He needs water." She said in a irritated tone.

"But will he suffer?" Kate asked and Elena stopped dead in her tracks. Kate knew she made a mistake then but she had to find out. Elena turned around not believing she heard right.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Will he suffer?" Kate repeated again and Elena started to get water.

"Yes. He will suffer alright? Two three maybe four days." Jack said coming up to them to help Elena out. Kate stared at him and she continued not knowing when to stop.

"And he will feel it?" Kate asked and that did it. Jack turned around to her before Elena could say anything else.

"Yes he will feel it." Jack yelled getting back to the water.

"Can't you just put him out of his misery?" Kate asked and Elena felt the urge to snap. That did it. She turned around with fury in her eyes and walked up to the fugitive before Jack and anybody else could stop her. She had been wanting to say this to her.

"I saw your mugshot Kate. Me and Jack. Unlike you were not murderers." Elena yelled and Kate stood stunned like she was going to cry and Elena knew she went to far. She looked over at Jack who gave her a look and Elena just walked away from Kate but not before seeing Caroline there with Sawyer. They heard everything. "Caroline." Elena yelled out but Caroline walked away from her and Elena sighed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""  
It was now close to sunset and everybody on the beach could hear the man suffering. And they were starting to get restless. Shannon was folding her arms and walking up to Boone who was sitting on the beach near a fireplace he built.

"I wish he would just die already." She said in a shallow voice.

"Real humane Shannon." Caroline told her walking past her not even staring at the Blonde. She looked over at Jack walking on the beach and walked over to him.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Caroline asked him as Jack was getting some water.

"No, I'm good. Thanks. You and Elena not talking?" Jack asked as Caroline was walking back with him avoiding his question she started another topic.

"I just wanted to let you know that the others are getting upset. They want to know what's going on inside the tent." She said and Jack could tell she didn't want to talk about Elena at the moment and he could understand why.

"I'm trying to save his life Caroline." Jack told her

"That's very admirable Jack, But rumor has it that you can't." The groaning continued as Jack stared over at Caroline and walked back over to the tent.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""

Kate was busy building a fire on the other side of the beach. She was still hurting after the words that Elena was said. She wasn't mad at the girl. Hell she couldn't blame her for thinking that. She just picked the wrong time to upset her. She finally got the fire lit when she saw Sawyer standing next to her.

"Came by to thank you Bonnie." Sawyer said walking around her and Kate sighed knowing this was coming.

"What happened to freckles?" She asked looking up at him and Sawyer laughed.

"Alright Freckles. Thanks to you. I am now not the most hated man on the island. Welcome to the outcast club." Sawyer told her and Kate looked up at him.

"Get away from me." Kate said and Sawyer laughed.

"You know, I sure wouldn't want to be the one with that gun right now. Everyone who's sitting there listening to that poor boy scream all night knows what's got to be done. And the only one that can do it. Is the one with the gun." Sawyer told her as Kate looked up at him in surprise. "Don't act all surprised and mighty Kate. Heard you tell the Mystic Falls girl the same thing. Hell there is only one bullet left. It would be damn near poetic." Sawyer told her as Kate looked up at him actually thinking about it.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kate was now in the tent looking down at the Marshal who was now looking up at her wide awake. He chuckled as he coughed some and stared up at her.

"What was it?" The marshal asked and Kate looked confused folding her arms

"What was what?" Kate asked him.

"Well the last thing I heard you say before the plane crash. You wanted a favor. What was it?" The Marshal asked her again. "Well?" Kate smiled a bit actually and looked down at him.

"I wanted you to make sure that Ray Mullen got his 23 grand." Kate stated and the Marshal laughed and coughed as Kate looked concerned and kneeled down by him to make him relax.

"What? The guy that ratted you out?" He asked "He had a hell of a Mortage." Kate told him.

"Kate, you really are one of a kind. You know you would have gotten away if you haven't saved him." The marshal told her.

"In case you didn't notice. I did get away." Kate said

"You don't look free to me." The man said coughing.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" "  
Elena was staring out at the ocean feeling the cool breeze of the night sky hit her face. She was thinking about what she said and Caroline was right. She shouldn't be that judgmental. She knew she was wrong and regretted saying those words. She needed to find Kate and Apologize. That is when she saw Caroline walk up to her and Elena smiled at her.

"Hey. I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what got into me. Your right I shouldn't judge on what a person did before the island. I wasn't thinking. And what I said to Kate. I said to you. And I am sorry." Elena told her almost with tears coming to her eyes and Caroline smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

"It's alright. You were just looking out for me. Speaking of which where is Kate?" Caroline asked and Elena laughed wiping her tears.

"I don't know. But I am sure she doesn't want to be around me now. I need to apologize to her. So if you find her can you tell her to come see me?" Elena asked as Caroline nodded and Hurley walked up to them.

"Yo." Hurley said and Elena smiled and chuckled seeing Hurley and Caroline smiled at him. "Nice to see you two talking again. Because it would be weird not seeing you guys talking." Hurley said and Caroline smirked.

"What is it Hurley?" She asked and Hurley nodded.

"So where is the fugitive?" Hurley asked and Elena actually laughed at that. She was in a better mood.

"We don't know. We were wondering the same thing." Elena said

"I saw her walk in the tent to check on the Marshal." Jack told them walking up to them. "I guess she wanted to talk to him and make amends." Jack said and Hurley looked panicked. Elena noticed this and knew why. He must have seen the gun on her as well.

"Jack you didn't see the gun?" Hurley asked

"What?" Jack asked surprised.

"Yeah she's strapped man," Jack took off running with Elena and Caroline following him. "I saw it in her back pocket." Hurley yelled out before Kate walked out of the tent looking down. The others stopped when they saw her and Caroline ran over to her with Elena.

"Kate?" Caroline asked her friend and saw Kate's sad look. That is when they heard a shot coming from the tent making them jump. They all saw Sawyer walking out of the tent with the gun and Jack started to get mad walking to him like he was going to punch him. At this moment Caroline wouldn't blame him.

"What did you just do?" Jack asked and Elena looked pissed as well.

"What you both couldn't." Sawyer said to both Jack and Elena stopping Caroline in her tracks. Sawyer stared up at Jack.

"Look, I get where you coming from being a doctor and all. But he wanted it. Hell he asked me. I don't like it anymore then you do. But something had to be done." Sawyer told him in his defense and that is when they heard coughing coming from the tent. This surprised everybody including Sawyer who looked stunned.

"Oh no way." Hurley said as Jack and Sawyer ran into the tent. Elena looked over at Caroline.

"Stay here." She whispered and Caroline nodded seeing Kate walking off.

"Thanks for defending me Caroline. But I am not a good girl." Kate told her walking off towards another direction of the beach.

In the tent Jack kneeled over the marshal with Elena's help he grabbed some bandages as Sawyer walked in seeing what had happened.

"You shot him in the chest?" Jack asked.

"I was aiming for his heart." Sawyer told him a bit emotional.

"Well you missed." Elena told him as she put the bandages on his chest trying to stop the bleeding.

"You perforated his lung. It will take hours to bleed out." Jack told him as the man started to gurgle.

"I only had one bullet." Sawyer said in a state of shock and Elena rushed him pushing on his chest.

"Get out." She yelled at him walking back to Jack as Sawyer walked out of the tent staring at Caroline with a sad look and it was the first time Caroline ever saw Sawyer have a human emotion other then being sarcastic. He tried to lit the cigerate he had but it didn't work.

"Dammit." Sawyer yelled. Elena walked out of tent just then and looked up at Caroline. Her face said it all as she walked away from them. She worked with Jack two days on the Marshal trying to save his life. And for Sawyer to just kill him and miss put a nail in the coffin. She needed to go some place and break down.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ""

It was the next day and Elena was sitting on the beach staring out in the ocean. She knew she hadn't moved all night and she barely notice Kate sitting next to her and she jumped slightly but looked over at her.

"Sorry." Kate told her and Elena smiled at her.

"It's alright." Elena told her. And Kate could see that her eyes were red. She had been crying. Kate put her hand on her shoulder and Elena tried to fight back some tears.

"I'm sorry that I called you a Murderer. I shouldn't have done that." She said and Kate smiled at her.

"You were right to think it."Kate told her but Elena shook her head and wiped her tears."Look, I want to tell you and Jack what I did." Kate told her

"No. You deserve a second chance. Everybody does. Look. What ever happened before. On the Island. It's all gone. We all start over. Including you. Including me and Caroline and Jack." Elena told her and Kate nodded smiling at her and extending her hand.

"Hey Elena. I'm Kate." Kate told her and Elena laughed extending her hand.

"Hey Kate. I'm Elena." She said and Kate smiled.

"So, The doctor is kind of cute huh?" Elena asked and Kate chuckled watching the waves with her.

"Yes. That he is." Kate told her as they both laughed like they were best friends. Caroline was watching from the distance and she smiled at her best friend laughing at Kate. She was proud of Elena and knew what she had to do. She looked down at the sunglasses and sighed. 'What the hell. If Elena can do it. So can I.' She said and walked over to the certain blonde girl arguing with her brother. She laughed at them always fighting and walked over to Shannon handing her the sunglasses she found.

"Truce?" Caroline asked and Shannon looked up at Caroline and smiled at her.

"Um, Thank you. What's this for?" Shannon asked and Caroline shrugged.

"Sayid was right. We can't be enemies. If were enemies then we won't make it. Besides your right. I have been a bitch to you. And I'm sorry about that. Besides, You did good with the French thing." She said to Shannon and Shannon smiled at her putting on the sunglasses. "How do I look?" Shannon asked and Caroline chuckled.

"Hot. You will defiantly get the boys back home." She said and Shannon smiled at her. "Come on. I got some nail polish I think I saved in my luggage." Caroline told her and Shannon nodded.

"Alright." She said walking with Caroline leaving a confused Boone behind.

On the other side of the beach Locke was sitting down on the ground watching the entire scene and he smiled at everything and thinking about everything that he had been threw. And what Miracle took place when he got there.

Author's note: Thank you so much for reviewing. I hope that you liked it. And yes of course next chapter will be about John Locke. I am still wondering if I should put in the flashbacks or would it be too much? I am assuming everybody that is reading this has seen lost so they already know who the characters are. Thank you for reading. This is my proudest chapter yet.


End file.
